User blog:LegendSlayer/FF Data Tool - Easy Wiki Updating
I recently put some time into developing a user-friendly tool to comb through the FF JSON and grab the relevant data for updating the wiki. For user who might not be very Wiki-Savvy, this should be a relatively painless way to help out. I will walk through using the FF JSON Parser and how to add characters/skills to the Wiki below. FF JSON Parser Location: http://www.m-webs.com/FF (NOTE: This is a new location, so if you used it previously, please update your bookmarks) How to Use: 1. Load the JSON data: press the USE LIVE JSON button (Note: this tool also supports using custom json files if you want to parse older/newer ones. Just press USE CUSTOM JSON) 2. You can narrow down the characters you are looking at via filtering on the Name or Rarity, or you can sort the results by clicking on a column header. 3. You can export the current results to CSV or XSLX format via the buttons at the bottom. 4. You can switch beween viewing Skills and Characters via the buttons at the top. Adding a New Character to the Wiki 1. Fetch the Character image: in the FF JSON Parser tool, find the character you want to add and click the IMAGE button. Right click on the image and click SAVE AS to save it to your desktop. Make sure you save it as "Name_Figure.png" with underscores for spaces in the name (Example: Blood_Widow_Queen_Figure.png) 2. Upload the image: on the Wiki, find the "ON THE WIKI" nav menu, and select the PHOTOS option. On the photos page click on ADD A PHOTO and upload the image you just saved. 3. Create a new page: click the CONTRIBUTE button in the top right of the wiki and select ADD A PAGE 4. Setup the Page: Type the character name in as the page title and select BLANK TEMPLATE 5. Populate the template: In the FF JSON Parser tool, find the character you wish to add and click the TEMPLATE button. Copy the template text from the pop up. Back in the wiki editor, click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the edit page. PASTE the template text into the edit area. Click PREVIEW to check that the template populated correctly. NOTE: for some reason you have to add a space after the image file name in order to get the character thumbnail image to show up correctly. 6. Save the page: if everything looks right, click PUBLISH. That's it, you are all done! Adding a New Skill to the Wiki Note: The best way to do this is to add the character with the skill first, and then click on it's skill name which will bring you to the ready-made page. 1. Find the character on the wiki with the skill that needs to be added and click on the skill name. It should bring you to a blank page. 2. Find the TEMPLATES menu on the far bottom-right of the edit page. Click on ADD OTHER TEMPLATES. 3. In the search box type 'skills' and select the Template:Skills option (do NOT use the 'Template:skill' option without the 's'!) 4. Fill out this template with the correct data 5. Check out the PREVIEW and if everything looks correct, hit PUBLISH I hope this makes adding new characters a little easier for you casual wikiers. Category:Blog posts